winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Army of Darkness
The Army of Darkness, also known as the Dark Army and Creatures of the Dark (in the Nickelodeon specials), is a monstrous army made purely of dark magic. Appearance *'Manta Flyer' - is a creature similar to a stingray only with tusks and feet. They fly to their opponents and grab them with their feet. They also have a roar similar like a wolf. *'Scrapers' - Scrapers are small creatures that are 8 feet (two pincers seem) and are wavy, have the appearance of a scorpion just do not have a head. It may be equivalent to termites. His roar is much like a cat. *'Decay Soldier' - is a monster with oval face, his mouth has 8 tentacles as if resembling jellyfish and has the appearance of an android. It is a bit strong but with some attacks the monster is knocked out. You can also absorb bugs to get bigger as in episode 25. His roar is similar to a tiger (in particular its roar changes). *'Decay Fighter' - It is a giant headless monster, his hands are large with which can crush your enemy has a medium body enough and can grab his opponent. With several cuts is defeated, but in a trice is reformed. It is the only monster that does not roar. Series Season 1 Towards the end of Season 1, the Trix seemingly stole the Dragon's Flame from Bloom and used it to summon the army and destroy Red Fountain. When the Trix were defeated, the entire army vanished before everyone's eyes because Icy, Darcy and Stormy no longer had the strength to command it, and because the power of the army depended on that of the Trix. Specials The Battle for Magix Magical Abilities One important characteristic is that for each monster cut or killed, two more will appear. The monsters can also unite into one beast. Only a possessor of the Dragon's Flame (or something with equal power) can summon it with its spell, though Griffin told the Trix that nothing can control it when they revealed their intentions of summoning it. Trivia *In the 4Kids version, it is called the "Army of Decay". *In a 4Kids digital stamp collection, the Decay Soldier is named "Scraperhalfc". *Army of Darkness is also the name of the army of Deadites appearing in the Evil Dead film of the same name. **The book used to summon the Army of Darkness resembles the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis from the Evil Dead series. **The appearance of the common Decay Soldier appears to have been inspired from that of Cthulhu, an evil cosmic deity from the Cthulhu Mythos, the fictional universe created by the American writer H.P. Lovecraft within which the Necronomicon originally featured. However, unlike Cthulhu, the Decay Soldier has no wings, ***Another possible reference to Cthulhu might be when Miss Griffin calls the Trix crazy and mad immediately before they tell her of their intention to summon the Army of Darkness. According to the Cthulhu Mythos, simply looking at Cthulhu is enough to make humans mad. Gallery |-|Series= torpedo-like creature.png|A Decay Torpedo-like Creature book for army of darkness.png|The book to summon the Army ~Trix Meditate~.jpg|The Trix is summoning the Army Winx-club-se-1-ep-19-17590-1-.jpg|A bunch of decay fighters |-|Stock Arts= Dacay 4.jpg|The Scraper Dacay 3.jpg|The common Decay Soldier (Or Bile Sentry) Dacay 2.jpg|The brutish Decay Fighter Dacay 1.jpg|A Decay Manta Flyer Category:Enemies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Winx Club Category:Monsters Category:Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Groups